


You're Not Alone

by GalacticTherapy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, M/M, bill is probably a bit ooc, but it's cute so whatever, dipper becomes a demon, he's also really sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTherapy/pseuds/GalacticTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness leads to delusions. Delusions lead to a confession. Confessions lead to guilt. What do you have after guilt? I have no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

Bill floated above the cot which Dipper had resided in. The dream demon could here the young boy cough out his lung. Although not appearing particularly concerned for the boys’ health, Bill was frantic. He had taken care of his Pine Tree since the first symptoms appeared. Bill refused to leave Dipper for an extended amount of time.

Sighing in frustration, Bill left for the kitchen to fetch water. Even for only leaving the boy for barely a minute gave the demon anxiety. When Bill returned to the bedside, Dipper had awoken from his deep slumber and stared at the ceiling with empty fascination.

“Feeling any better, Pine Tree?” Bill asked in his loud, but not overly loud as to not give Dipper a migraine. The boy simply shook his head before entering another coughing fit.

Dipper turned his head towards Bill, “Hey Bill? You don’t have to take care of me. Really. Mabel usually does just fine on her own, so there is no real need to be here.” His voice was exasperated. The normally chipper, if not jumpy, Dipper sounded like he was on his deathbed the way his throat was hoarse and his movements were tiring. This frightened Bill to an extent he was not accustomed to. He had no idea how to deal with these new feelings bubbling up inside his head.

“Pine Tree, you can’t forget that you are going to be my little vessel one day.” _Lies. I wouldn’t, no, couldn’t, ever do that to Pine Tree again. He’s already been through so much_ . Bill thought as a side note. “I need you to stay alive,” Bill stated in a feeble attempt to cover up his white lie.

“Stupid Dorito.” Dipper whispered endearingly before falling deeper into the bed and falling asleep once more.

Looking at Dipper one last time, Bill left the Mystery Shack. _Pine Tree is so sick, he’s delirious. He forgot that his own sister was killed by Sixer. On top of that he’s probably also forgotten that Stan drank himself to death. He can’t remember that I’m the only one who can care for him now. Even his parents don’t want him any longer. As long as he is without Mabel, his family doesn’t want him._

Bill knew that his sickness was slowly eating away at the boy's’ body, so he had to take the necessary precautions to make sure that he lives. As much as Bill wishes to deny it, his existence was tied to Dipper’s the moment he stepped foot in Gravity Falls. The dream demon knew of only two ways Dipper would heal. Only problem was that one of the ways was to turn Dipper, his beloved Pine Tree, into a demon himself. Either that or he would have to die and revive himself, resulting in a dead Bill Cipher. Neither was favourable, but Dipper’s best chance at survival was to turn him into a demon unless he did not mind being by his lonesome for the rest of his short human lifespan.

Disappearing into thin air, Bill returned home to the Dreamscape. He stood in his triangular for before a small cottage in the middle of a patch of greenery. Bill passed through the door and was presented by a plethora to scattered papers and books. Hovering over a paper covered desk, Bill rummaged through the drawers until he came across a leather bound book.

Flipping through the pages, his eye was met with variations of “human” forms he made through the ages. His hurried movements came to a halt when he landed on a drawing from the 19th century.

Bill redrew the base of the figure onto a blank paper. Once it was done, he tossed the book aside and continued to draw modern day clothing upon the figure. After several minutes, the final product appeared on the paper.

A smallish figure with long limbs stood on the paper. It looked no older than thirteen or fourteen. It was clothed in black loose skinny jeans and a black dress shirt that hung loosely off the small frame. A yellow cardigan on top of it all.

Pleased with his own artistic ability, he started to form the drawing with flesh and bone.

Back in the realm of humans, Bill Cipher took his first step as a “human”.

"Pine Tree, please, just wait for me." Bill made his way through the forest, twisting and turning through the tall pines and oaks. His brows knitted together anxiously as he’d known Dipper had been left without care for several hours now. Bill may have been several hours too late.

Realizing this, Bill sprinted to the Mystery Shack and burst open the door. He jogged to the boys’ room to see him in a peaceful slumber. Bill leaned up against the door frame and breathed a sigh of relief. His Pine Tree was still alive, just barely.

Walking up to the sleeping figure, Bill brushed Dipper’s bangs off his forehead. He smiled at Dipper’s unique birthmark and placed a small peck it. Dipper stirred for a moment before fluttering his eyes open.

“B-Bill?” he croaked. Attempting to sit on his elbows, Dipper collapsed back into the pillow.

“Yeah, it’s me, Pine Tree. The one and only.” Bill’s voice was calm and quiet, missing the panic as to not worry the boy.

“Bill, I can’t tell if that’s really you, but if you really are there, I want to tell you something.” Dipper took several deep breaths. Bill remained silent, urging him to press forward. “I love you, Bill. I have for a while now. I don’t know when I fell for you, I just did.” he coughed, “Bill, there is nothing worse than being alone. I’ll take on terminal sickness or risk my life knowing that you would always be by my side.”

Bill’s eyes widened in shock. A smile graced the demon’s lips before caressing Dipper’s face in his hands. Dipper let out a quiet moan at the sudden touch. The boy's’ lips parted for a moment, as if trying to speak, but closed them enjoying what he thought was a hallucinations. Bill leaned forward and captured Dipper’s lips upon his own. His lips were hot against Bill’s, but Bill simply smiled against Dipper’s own.

“I love you, too, Pine Tree. I love you, too,” Bill cooed, placing his forehead against Dipper’s. The shy smile on the young boy widened, knowing that Bill was truly there. “Now, Pine Tree, I have to do something for you. It might be painful, but you won’t be alone. I promise.”

A nod accompanied by a grunt was Dipper’s answer.

Bill grabbed a couple pillows from the bed that used to belong to Mabel. As he did so, there was a sympathizing expression etched into his face. Bill knew there was no funeral to give final regards to the older twin.

Back at Dipper’s bed, Bill lifted the boy to place the pillows along his back to help him sit up. Bill got down to his knees and stared at Dipper intently before starting the ritual. Placing Dipper’s hands within his own, the window flew open, giving the wind access to inside. There was a soft hum as the wind grew stronger and Bill’s being began to glow. The demon began chanting words dead to humans, but still thrived in the realm of demons. As Bill’s chanting increased in volume, pain struck Dipper. At first only eliciting pained moans turned into gut-wrenching screams of agony. Bill blocked the screams from his concentration and allowed his presence to be absorbed into Dipper’s body. A small amount at first, but then became larger, putting both parties in similar pain. Bill grunted uncomfortably and bit the inside of his cheek. The wind had started to subside and the hums became nothing more than a blade swiping across an empty field. The chanting had ceased and Bill’s breathing was labored as his eyes lock onto Dipper’s unmoving form. “Please let this work,” Bill pleaded. Dipper’s body remained unmoving even as a glimmer of light shone through his clothes. Bill placed his hand around the light, careful not to extinguish it. A full blown grin plastered itself to the dream demon’s face. The ritual was a complete success. The light from Dipper’s chest had spread to every crevice of his body. A small blue pine tree pulsated from his heart. Each time, it grew in intensity. Bill could only watch in amazement.

As the light grew dim, the young boy peeled his eyes open at look at Bill with puzzlement. As his eyes met with Bill’s, there was a small chuckle erupting from Dipper’s chest. “You look real nice, Bill.” There was a small tinge of pink coating his cheeks. Dipper’s voice was still hoarse from his sickness, but it had gotten significantly better.

Throwing his arms around the new demon, Bill cried out, “Thank God, or Satan, or whoever, you’re still here. I thought I had lost you. Pine Tree, promise me that you’ll never do that again! Promise me!”

“Bill-Bill. What are you talking about? What did I do?” he said, petting the back of Bill’s head as his nose buried into the crook of his neck.

“Nothing, Pine Tree. Nothing.” Bill took several long breaths before continuing. “I’m just glad you’re safe and nothing else matters” Bill took Dipper’s face and carefully brought it to his own. “You won’t ever be alone,” he said before meeting his lips with Dipper’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I had a lot of fun writing this, so I'd be willing to make this in to a multi chapter.


End file.
